Harry Potter and the Halfa
by BrownBunny
Summary: Danny gets taken away to london and finds out he is a wizard, What will happen and will anyone find out Danny's secret. Before PP and in 3rd book of Harry Potter
1. Kidnaped

Hey everyone I am PinkRoseFlower and My co-writer is Loony Moony Padfoot and Prongs. We have combined our favourite Books/movies and show to make Harry Potter and The Halfa, I hope you guys like our story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom characters, story set before PP (Phantom Planet) and in 3rd year of Harry Potter.

DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP

It was a normal sunny day in Amity Park where the infamous half ghost Danny Phantom, he had his signature black and white jumpsuit on, the belt, boots, glove and the DP on his chest was white and the rest black. He had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes and he let of a soft white glow. Danny was fighting the box ghost again for the 9th time that day.

"I am the box ghost; you cannot contain me in that soup container!" Waled the box ghost as he tried to get sucked into the Fenton Thermos again,

"Why can't just stay in the Ghost Zone like other ghosts?" Yelled Danny back and then finally sucked the box ghost into the Fenton thermos. When he landed on the ground two blue rings formed around Danny's waist, one moved slowly up and the other one down revelling a 14 years old boy with raven black hair and sea blue eyes, Danny was wearing his white top with a red oval and red trim and blue jeans with red tennis shoes. He started to walk home feeling uneasy but he still walked on he was about a foot from his house when he saw some eyes looking at him though the shadow and continued to walk closer to his house but never taking his eyes off the shadow where the something was lurking. He was about to open the door to his house when someone or something jumped out at him and grabbed him, suddenly Danny started to get dizzy and when the person or thing let go of him, he found he was in a completely different place, it looked like London but in one of the back alleys,

"Where are we? Why am I here?" Asked Danny turning to the stranger, it was the first time Danny got a proper look at the stranger he had black hair which seemed to need a wash and he wore a long black robe. The man looked at Danny for a second before finally speaking,

"Stop asking all though questions boy and get inside." Said the git, Danny was unsure if he should do what the stranger said or make a run for it. Danny headed inside and followed the man to a room and once inside the man sat down on the bed.

"OK, Mr Fenton, I have brought you here because you are a wizard and to give you this acceptance letter," Said the strange man while handing Danny his letter. Danny looked at the letter it has emerald green writing and was addressed to 'Danny Fenton, first bed room, Fenton works, Amity Park,' Danny looked up from the writing and then the man spoke again "my name is Professor Snape, I do potions at Hogwarts and I will see you in 1 week so you better get you required items and then Hermione Granger will help you catch up you will be in 3rd year because of your lack in training. As Professor Snape left Danny opened his letter and read,

'Dear Mr Fenton,

I would like to inform you that you have been accepted in to Hogwarts of Witch craft and Wizardry. Unfortunately we don't know why you did not get your letter at the age of 11, there for you will be placed in 3rd year not 4th because of your lack of wizard training. You will have to get the required items and we are sorry for the lateness of the letter.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.'

Behind the letter was a piece of parchment with a list of items he must get from a place called diagonally, then someone knocked on the door, "come in," said Danny and a strange lady with red hair come in and said;

"Hello dear, I understand that you just started Hogwarts. My name is Mrs Weasley and I will help you get all of the items required for school. We will be going shopping for everyone's school stuff tomorrow if you have any questions you may ask me."

Danny just nodded and Mrs Weasley left the room and Danny followed, he saw at least 5 other people with red hair and the some boy with red hair come up and said to Danny

"HI, I am Ron. What's your name?"

"I am Danny, nice to meet you." Danny replied.

"This is Ginny, Hermione, the twins and my dad," Ron said pointing and introducing one person at a time. The all of a sudden a Raven Black haired green eyed boy walked through the door and Ron and Hermione run up to the boy and started talking to him. Ron and Hermione brought the boy over to where Danny was and Danny said

"Hi I am Danny."

"I am Harry" said the boy and the Mrs Weasley told everyone to sit down because it was time for dinner. All of them talked and got to know more about Danny, Danny could not wait to see this diagonally. He borrowed Harry's owl to send a letter to his parents then one to Jazz. After getting to know everyone a little more Danny went off to bed.

DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP

PinkRoseFlower: hay guys what did you think about the first chapter, was it long enough? Please review.

Loony Moony Padfoot and Prongs: Thanks for reading and leave a review please. Any mistakes that we both missed please tell us.


	2. The start

**Hello it's Loony Moony Padfoot and Prongs here (such a long name I know) and this is my chapter, just for anyone who wonders I have extremely low knowledge on Danny Phantom.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own anything you recognise? HELL NOT! Do you think I'm Joanne Rowling or the person/people who made Danny Phantom? I hope not because I'm not.**

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

After he sent the owls off Danny bid everyone good night and went upstairs.

"What a big day." He whispered to himself walking back to his room. What Danny didn't notice was Harry and Ron behind him until he heard the red head's voice.

"I can't believe he didn't recognise you Harry." Ron's voice chucked.

"Ron he wasn't brought up in the magical world like you." Harry replied. Danny turned around slightly to see them but when he turned they had already entered their rooms.

"Why would I recognise Harry?" He asked himself walking into his room and changing before lying down to sleep.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Breakfast was eaten quickly that morning, Mrs Weasley wanted to do all the school shopping today and there was quite a few kids going to Hogwarts that year, Percy, Fred and George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Danny.

"Once your finished please go grab your booklist's so we don't miss anything." Mrs Weasley asked the kids while going to talk to someone she recognised across the room.

"Is she always this fussy?" Danny asked one of the twins.

"Yes and she's even worse at home, isn't that right Fred?" George answered and asked his twin.

"Surely not." Danny muttered.

"Come by next summer and see for yourself." Fred told him before him and George walked up stairs. Percy then got up as well. After a minute Danny went up with Ron and Harry.

"Bloody hell, I lost my booklist." I heard Ron swear as he searched his room.

"Ronald we only got them a week ago, how did you lose it?" Hermione's voice chimed in as she left her room holding the piece of required paper.

"Hermione shut up and let me use yours." Ron said roughly walking out of his room obviously annoyed.

"No Ronald." Was her reply before she stormed off down stairs.

"She is so annoying and her cat is a nightmare to my pet rat Scabbers." Ron cursed as he re-entered his room.

"Harry?" Danny asked the bespectacled boy next to him who just pulled the paper out of his pocket.

"Yes?" He answered happily, not to annoyed with his best friends.

"Do Hermione and Ron always act like that?" He asked him as he walked into his room, leaving his door open as he grabbed the booklist from the table.

"Usually." Harry replied as Danny came back out. The two boys started to walk downstairs when half way down Danny stopped. "Danny you coming?" He asked him when he heard the footsteps beside him stop.

"Harry why do people stare at you?" Danny asked pointing to some people who were staring at Harry like he was the most famous person in the world.

"It's quite a tale which I'm sure Ron would love to tell you." He answered before taking off again. Danny kept going as well.

"I'll ask him them." He stated more then told Harry. They reached the end of the stairs and suddenly Harry spun on his feet.

"If he starts going on about how cool it was half way through the story hit him, he's stuck on repeat." Harry told him before walking off to talk to Hermione.

"Okay?" Danny replied once Harry was off, he walked over to Mrs Weasley and handed her the booklist.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**Loony Moony Padfoot and Prongs: Sorry for the shortness but not having much knowledge of a character you're working with is hard.**

**PinkRoseFlower: Hay Guys, thanks to everyone who has been reading and favering our story. And a special thanks to all who commented, here have a lollipop *hands lollipops out*. Bye for now.**


	3. The wand

Harry Potter and the Halfa chapter 3  
PinkRoseFlower: hey everyone, what did you guys think of the last chapter? Well this one hopefully and we are so happy that many of you are reading this. Well I guess it's the disclaimer time.  
Plot bunny: Can I do it, please  
PinkRoseFlower: How the hell did you get here?  
Plot Bunny: I just did :D  
PinkRoseFlower: um ok O.o  
Danny Phantom: Can I do it after all it's my fanfiction  
Harry Potter: hey what about me it's mine too  
PinkRoseFlower: NO, Loony Moony Padfoot and Prongs and I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom, NOW PLOT BUNNY AND DANNY SHUT UP.  
Loony Moony Padfoot and Prongs: *does a huge dramatic jester* ONTO THE STORY!

HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP

Once everyone was ready to go and get their school supplies, they all left to Diagon Alley.  
"What is this diagonally?" Said Danny curiously, they were all walking to the back on the leaky cauldron.  
"It is basically a wizard shopping centre," said Hermione, Then they reached a wall in the back of the leaky cauldron,  
"Why are we staring at a brick wall," ask Danny feeling stupid for looking at the wall.  
"HAHAH, it's not just a brick wall it is also the entrance to diagonally," said Ron laughing at how stupid the question was,  
"Ronald, you know Daniel here has never even seen magic, so don't be rude," said Molly, then she got out her wand and started taping some bricks, all of the brick started to move apart and reviled a bunch of shops with a million wizards and witches walking around.  
"OK first stop Flourish and Plots," said Mr Weasley, everyone started to move towards the shop and once they entered Danny realized that he had no money.  
"Ms Wesley I don't have any money," said Danny to Ms Weasley,  
"Don't worry dear the school gave me money to buy you all of your books, uniform and wand plus extra for a pet," said Mrs Wesley before they started getting all of the children's books and supplies. After they got of all of Danny's' school supplies and got Danny's pet, which was a black and white rare owl which he call Phantom, they all went to Ollivanders to get Danny's wand.

Danny was the first to enter the shop and seconds later followed by everyone, all of a suddenly an old man aperies out of nowhere,  
"You must be Mr Fenton," said the strange old man,  
"Yes, who are you?" ask Danny,  
"I am Mr Ollivander," said the man "now let's get you a wand," Mr Ollivander started getting out different kinds of wands somewhere phoenix feather, others where unicorn hair and the Ollivander got out a 4 inch, Blood Blossom core and cherry wood,  
"Try this one," said Ollivander, Danny grabbed the wand there was a very bad reaction, half the store was destroyed and Danny dropped the wand and asks;  
"Is there any Blood Blossom in that wand?"  
"Yes indeed there is how did you know?" Ollivander replied,  
"I have a bad reaction to it," said Danny, Ollivander then got one of the rarer wands,  
"Here try this one, Ebony wood, Phoenix feather core, 5 ½ inches," Mr Ollivander handed the wand to Danny and the whole shop suddenly got repaired, "never have I seen a wand do that and very odd matching,"  
"Well thank you Mr Ollivander, sorry about the shop before you know before it got fixed." Said Danny left the shop. Everyone went back to the Leaky Cauldron and got some dinner, after dinner Danny and the golden trio started talking about the houses and the classes.

"Hogwarts sounds so exciting I can't wait to go," said Danny before they went to sleep.

HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-

PinkRoseFlower: OK that's it for this Chapter.  
Danny Phantom: Please review.  
Harry Potter: yes please do because PinkRose and Loony Moony work hard on this.  
Plot Bunny: I wonder what the next Chapter will be...  
Loony Moony Padfoot and Prongs: Plot Bunny you wait and see. No hints.  
Plot Bunny: WHAT!  
Loony Moony Padfoot and Prongs: Bye

PinkRoseFlower: plot Bunny you never mess with Loony Moony beacuse her and I can have very evil pranks planed for you... And you too Danny.

EVERYONE: PLEASE READ, FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW, BYE FOR NOW.


End file.
